


Black and white and black (Batman/ Bruce Wayne x Rorschach/ Walter J. Kovacs VS Joker)

by Darknecessary



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: After Daniel died, Walter found new love and a secure home in Bruce. They are good partners in day and night.On the Bruce Wayne Birthdaygala a certain Clown Prince of Crime showes up and things start to go down and break apart over Walters Head.





	Black and white and black (Batman/ Bruce Wayne x Rorschach/ Walter J. Kovacs VS Joker)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this Idea a while a go in my mind. But now I did it and boy it ended not as expected.

"You have to get up. I don't want to be late.", the dark haired man kissed him.  
Walter murmured.  
"I don't want.", he howled.  
Bruce went to the bath. "Walt, we had that discussed all ready."  
"Your birthday.", Walter grumbled.  
"It's a gala for my birthday.", Bruce called and took the toothbrush.  
"Want me with you.", Walter rolled his eyes.  
"And I want you to be with me.", Bruce started to brush.  
"Nothing will happen.", Walter kept going.  
"I prombif you mofimg will habbem.", Bruce said with his mouth full.  
"And if, Batman got this.", Walter pulled the blanket over his head.  
Bruce spat out. "And if something goes wrong, I will get dressed and wipe it out."  
They had discussed this many times.  
Walter snored.  
He got up.  
"People don't like me. People change side of the street. People love you and-", he got silenced.  
Bruce kissed him.  
"You are not ugly.", he whispered.  
They had discussed this, too.  
"They stare at me, because I am gay. Ha. You know who I am gay for?", he kissed Walter again.  
It was a long and sensitive kiss.  
Walters body trembled.  
"Love you.", he growled. 

Both had needed time to realise this.  
And both of them had needed even more time, to actually say it.  
After Daniels death in December 4 years ago, Walter had left New York.  
He had wandered around restless, until he ended in Gotham.  
Gotham was a mess at this time.  
To many villains for one bat.  
Rorschach decided to help and the rest....  
Just happened.

Walter snuggled against Bruce neck.  
He sighed.  
"It will go wrong. Clown broke out Weeks ago.", he murmured.  
Bruce ran his hands through thick red curls.  
"We can handle this. ", he kissed Walter again.  
Bruce was sure they could handle anything.  
Everything had gotten much easier with Walters help.  
He kissed his ginger friend over and over again.  
"I love you, Walter.", he wispered. 

Walter did never like many people at one place.  
He hated it, to speak the truth.  
But this was Bruce birthday.  
Walter was dressed in an expensive suit, he did not like, with a tie, he did not like and shining varnished shoes- which he did not like, of course.  
Alfred had help him knot the tie and Walter murmured a lot of things, Bruce would not like to hear.  
Now he stood here, on Bruce side and listened to his speech.  
"So, uhm, thank you for the gifts and... I'd say we are all hungry, right?", Bruce laughed.  
The people laughed.  
Walter looked around.  
There was that one peticular laugh, he'd never forget again.  
"He's here.", he whispered. 

Bruce grabbed Rorschachs Hand.  
It had gone so horribly wrong.  
"I got you. Just Breath.", he huffed.  
"Alfred will stitch you up..."

Bruce looked around.  
"Are you sure?", he asked his love.  
Walter nodded.  
"Somewhere right from us.", he kissed Bruce.  
"I will-", Bruce began but Walter shook his head.  
"It's your party. You stay. You have to.", he kissed Bruce again and left the room.  
Bruce clenched his fists.  
He looked around to find the clown.  
No green hair.  
No wide grin.  
No maniac laughing.  
Maybe Walter was getting paranoid?  
"Mister Wayne. What a beautiful evening?", a man as tall as Bruce asked.  
He had blonde hair and bright green eyes.  
And a very recognisable voice.

"You can not leave me, did you hear?"  
He coughed.  
"I need you. I can not be alone again!"  
He tried to get Walter up.  
"Come on! Buddy, We'll get this but you have to help me! PLEASE!"

Bruce blinked.  
"Maybe, we could go on a walk?", the blonde asked.  
There was no pale skin.  
There were no red lips, spread grinning.  
Bruce nodded slightly.  
They went outside.  
"I know who you are.", the Joker said.  
"I know who he is, so I drew the line.", he nodded slowly.  
"It was not that hard, to connect point a and b.", the clown scratched his chin.  
"Ok. It took me 4 years, but... well.. I had to be really sure."  
The clown turned to Bruce an grabbed his wrist.  
"We will make a little excourse.", he laugehd and Bruce shuddered.  
"I don't know what-"  
"YOU DO!", Joker interrupted Bruce.  
"Do not lie to me! I know everything!", he nearly screamed.  
Bruce found himself at the backseat of a black car. 

"Can not breath..."  
Bruce pulled up the Mask.  
He shifted to give Walter more room.  
"Try to breath slow and steady."  
Not a good advice.  
Walter knew how to breath.

The clown hummed.  
Bruce had no idea, where they were going.  
He had to play along.  
"You know, I don't like to share things.", the Clown purred.  
"And I hate that black and white freak. He took your attention, belonging to me, devoured it and left nothing for your favourite clown!"  
Joker got angry.  
Bruce lifted his eyebrow.  
"You are insane.", he growled.  
Joker laughed.  
"If that's what you think...", he growled.  
The Clown fell silent. 

"I love you."  
"Oh no! Forget that. You will not die!"  
Walter coughed.  
He grabbed his side.  
He made a loud moan.  
"My arm..."  
"It's alright."  
Nothing was alright.

They drove for a while.  
Joker said nothing.  
They arrived at an empty warehouse.  
Joker brought Bruce inside.  
He bound Bruce to some Chains on the ceiling.  
Bruce had a long night before him.  
Joker punched him.  
He said no word.  
He cut Bruce flesh with a knife.  
Large beautiful swungen letters.  
JOKER.  
He gave Bruce a shot of drugs.  
And he said no word the whole time. 

Rorschach found the building way too late.  
Sun was rising.  
The Joker was gone.  
Rorschach sneaked into the building.  
Bruce was not really conscious.  
But he remembered something.  
"Walter... The door..."  
"Schhht!"  
Rorschach lifted Bruce down on the Ground.  
He grabbed his Grappler and looked around.  
"The Door is not safe..."  
Rorschach looked at Bruce.  
"I'll make it safe."

"WALTER! WALTER NO NO NO NO!"  
The explosion made Bruce hearing numb.  
He grabbed Walter and pulled him up.  
"Walter... I'll bring you home."  
Bruce legs gave up.  
He collapsed on the ground, but he tried to get up.

Bruce grabbed Rorschachs Hand.  
It had gone so horribly wrong.  
"I got you. Just Breath.", he huffed.  
"Alfred will stitch you up..."

"You can not leave me, did you hear?"  
He coughed.  
"I need you. I can not be alone again!"  
He tried to get Walter up.  
"Come on! Buddy, We'll get this but you have to help me! PLEASE!"

"Can not breath..."  
Bruce pulled up the Mask.  
He shifted to give Walter more room.  
"Try to breath slow and steady."  
Not a good advice.  
Walter knew how to breath.

"I love you."

"Oh no! Forget that. You will not die!"  
Walter coughed.  
He grabbed his side.  
He made a loud moan.  
"My arm..."  
"It's alright."  
Nothing was alright.

\-----

"Good Morning."  
Walter blinked.  
"I love you."  
Bruce kissed him 3 times.  
He cried.  
"I am so glad you woke."  
"Bruce?"  
Walters voice was hoarse.  
"Pain."  
He had such pain.  
"Walter... The Bomb maybe ... The door broke your arm. You won't be able to work some time."  
Walter laughed.  
"I'll die from boredom!"  
Bruce kissed him long and loving.  
"We survived...."

\-----

As Bruce woke, he felt someone dragging him away. He heard someone whistle a cheerful tune. He felt dried blood on his cheeks and hands. He saw Rorschach lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. And he saw the huge metal piece rising from the lifeless chest. Joker dragged Bruce back to the chains, as two henchmen grabbed the dead man and pulled him out of Bruce line of sight. 

And the Clown laughed.


End file.
